Lost Souls
by ProfileMoved
Summary: A story by DonutDalton (Camocat01) & A-Very-Foxy-Fox1120
1. Prologue

In the year 87 A.H (After Humanity) Pokémon everywhere are trying to cope with the loss of trainers and are trying to establish some sort of order to go by, so far they've adapted to the ways of the human government; so they've adopted a form of economy, making laws and providing the services to make life sustainable amongst the regions.

Amongst these regions stood a magnificent city formerly known to the humans as 'Cyndonia'. Following the collapse of humanity as a whole, riots tore the once beautiful city into pieces, which quickly spiraled into a full-scale civil war, based on their beliefs and ideologies. These factions are known as 'Sectatores' meaning 'The Followers', This group was fueled on the belief that the city needed the guidance of some form of higher power, and that without this higher power, the city could never return to its once former glory. The second of these factions are known simply as 'The Union', greatly differentiating from the beliefs of Sectatores, The Union lived and fought with the belief that all Pokémon should be free to make their own decisions, follow their own ideologies, live and prosper, united as one.

Much blood was shed in the war between the two sides which eventually led to a peace treaty and the construction of great 700 ft. wall that spanned the length of the city, measuring 75 ft. thick and only four gates that allowed messengers to pass from one side to another. This wall known as 'Frieden' ended the conflict between the two armies.

Or so we thought...


	2. Chapter 1 - A hard day's work

SOUL

Soul, a fairly handsome gallade who once worked for the police force until he decided to pursue other dreams, dragged his feet on the ground, stirring up dust, returning from a stressful day at one of the city gates monitoring the messengers traveling from one side to another. He never understood why his job was so important, no one had ever tried anything suspicious, and he doubted they ever would. What would they gain from attacking the opposite side? All it would result in is more useless bloodshed and another civil war, something neither side could handle in their current state.

Although he didn't necessarily work that hard, his job was still tiring, the hours were long, starting at 4am and ending at 4pm, the pay was minimal, and he rarely received any tips due to the fact that most passers lived on the opposite side of the wall. Soul didn't care though, he had a place to call home and a beautiful fiancée, Sapphire, a unique gardevoir that was born blue, white, and orange instead of the traditional green, white, and red. She was named after the precious gem for this reason.

He finally reached his apartment, about an hour after leaving the gates. He swung the door open, and was surprised to see Sapphire waiting for him, staring at him with her beautiful amber-orange eyes.

"How was your day at work, honey?" asked Sapphire, tenderly.

"Same as always" Soul replied "I swear it gets worse each day."

"Still that bad is it? I'm sorry that your job is so rough, but after the war, any job is a good job, most of the residents of the city aren't fortunate to even find one."

"I know, I know, and believe you me, I'm grateful for it. But the fact that I'm away from you all day makes it almost not worth it. I just wish there was another way..."

"Almost?" she asked playfully.

"Well...uh...I...oh you know what I meant!"

"Oh I'm only teasing you! You need to lighten up a bit Soul! You're home now after all." she laughed.

Soul sighed, "I know, thank you, what do you want for dinner honey?"

"A better question would be what do YOU want? I already ate, I was very hungry, sorry. But I can still throw something together for you, if you'd like, that is."

"No, no, that's okay, I had a big lunch as it is, so I'm fine thank you, love. Right now what I think we could both use is some sleep."

"Are you sure? I saw that sorry excuse of a lunch you brought with you this morning and I'm concerned that you're not getting enough to eat." she pointed out, her arms were crossed and she was staring at him.

"I'm not hungry! Just leave it!" Soul shouted. Sapphire flinched and her gaze wavered over to the window. He sighed and walked over to her and pulled her in close to him for a warm embrace. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I've just had a long day. How about me and you settle down for the night?"

"It's alright," she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed harder, nuzzling into his chest, "I completely understand, and yes, that sounds like a good idea." she gazed into his eyes as he gazed into hers, he could almost see the love for him reflecting in her eyes as they walked to the bedroom, hand-in-hand, to get a good night's sleep in preparation for the next day.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Collapse

SOUL

Soul opened his eyes and craned his neck to look over at the clock, It was already 3:30! He was still lying in bed with his arms around Sapphire, she looked so peaceful lying there in front of him, it seemed like a crime to wake her now. He slowly slipped his arms away from her only stopping when she stirred, slowly turning over onto her back. Soul silently tip-toed out of the room and into the kitchen to make his lunch for the day. He quietly made his way over to the front door and slipped out unnoticed. Once outside, Soul bolted towards Frieden, Gate B.

When Soul arrived at 3:58, he was gasping for air with his hands on his knees. He heard a voice sound from the gate.

"'Bout time you got here! Where the hell were you?" sneered Jackson, an old, less-than-attractive lucario that lived on the Sectatores side of the wall and always seemed to be trying to find something to get Soul fired from his job. He had a crooked scar spanning the length of his face and he had a missing a finger on his left hand.

"Mind your own damn business Jackson." Soul retorted. Jackson just glared back at him. Soul opened the door to his booth on his side of the opening as Jackson did on his side, Soul handled Pokémon coming from Sectatores into The Union and Jackson handled the ones going to Sectatores from The Union. As he sat down he sighed, getting ready for another long day. "Look alive Jackson! Here they come!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've been doing this job much longer than you have Soul!"

"Doesn't mean you're any less of an ignorant bastard." he mumbled under his breath. The first traveler approached, he was about Soul's age, early 20s, carried a suitcase, and was a geodude.

"Excuse me sir?" He asked, slightly offended.

"Oh, sorry. I was talking about my fool of a co-worker over there." Soul explained.

"I heard that!" called Jackson angrily.

"That was the point!" Soul shouted back, "Anyways, how may I help you sir on this fine morning?"

"Oh, uh, yes thank you, I am traveling over and would like to visit my father at 74 Taslers Ave. for 2 weeks." said the geodude.

"Alright, so I guess that answers the 'business or personal' question, if you would slide the case under the glass."

"Of course." he slid the suitcase over to Soul. Soul opened it only to find a book, a flashlight, a couple pens, a stack of papers, and a few miscellaneous items like paperclips and tape.

"Alright, you're clear to pass, make sure you check back with this gate when you return."

"Will do, and thanks again!" as he walked away Soul started to document where the geodude was going, his gender, and the amount of time he was spending there. Whilst Soul was distracted filling out the official papers he heard a commotion coming from Jackson's booth.

"Hey! Ya got to go through that booth first! You just can't go on and walk through here like ye own the place!" There was a hooded figure standing about ten feet away from Soul's booth facing The Union's side. "Well? You gonna say somethin' or are ya just stand there wastin' my time?" the figure started to walk toward the gate again, Jackson was out of his booth now and was walking up to the mystery Pokémon.

"Are you even listening to me? Ay, I'm talking to you!" Jackson reached out and grabbed the cloaked Pokémon's shoulder, its hood came down and revealed a young blaziken. The blaziken spun around and swung his arm so fast at Jackson, Soul had barely realized it happened. The blaziken's fist made contact with Jackson's jaw which sent him sprawling onto the ground, he took off his cloak that revealed a counting timer and a large bomb strapped to his chest.

The timer read 5 seconds.

"I'm out of time! Long live Sectatores!" screeched the blaziken, Souls eyes widened in horror, he dove behind his desk just as the deafening explosion shook the world around him. He felt a huge wave of scorching heat and debris fill his office and the 'indestructible' wall above him crumbled and collapsed on top of him.

"Sapphire..." he whispered before he was encased in a concrete tomb.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Bond Severed

SAPPHIRE

Sapphire jolted awake, her forehead was sweaty and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She sat up and glanced over at the other empty half of the bed, Soul must have let her sleep in. She hated it when she wasn't able to kiss him goodbye in the morning, Sapphire stood and stretched, lifted her arms above her head, and let out a yawn before turning to make the bed. Whilst making up the bed, she noticed that the spot where Soul was lying was still warm.

After she finished making the bed, she started to prepare for the day ahead of her. She fixed herself a small, but filling, breakfast. Luckily she had woken up early this morning and had plenty of time to get to work. On her way out the door she grabbed her blue purse and white sunhat which boasted a delicate yet beautiful orange rose on the brim, then headed out for the day.

After about five minutes of walking she arrived at the local produce stand, she picked out the perfect apple to buy, like she did every day, for her lunch at work.

"That'll be $1.22." chirped the cashier.

Sapphire dug around in her purse for the cash and, upon finding it, handed it to the cashier.

"Here is your change, have a nice day!"

"Thank you very much, you t-" Sapphire was cut off as a deafening boom sounded across the entire city. Moments later the world around her erupted into chaos, the ground shook, windows shattered, and dozens of screams echoed from nearby houses, the wail of a siren could be heard in the distance. The cashier had been knocked off her feet and was yelling at Sapphire to take cover, but she didn't hear anything, she was clutching her chest in agony, she was panting, gasping for air, the edges of her vision clouding becoming darker and darker. Sapphire fell onto her knees, trembling, tears started to roll down her face.

"No...no...He can't..." she whispered before falling victim to the calling darkness.


End file.
